Angels Flying in the Wind
by Clairvoyance12
Summary: Luce was the First and she died alone. Aria was the Second and she also, died alone. Yuni was the Third and she died with someone that she cared about. They all lived with a chained fate... But, they died free and flying.


**A/N: This is in memory of all the Sky Acrobaleno: Luce, Aria, and Yuni.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

The first Sky Acrobaleno was a woman named Luce, the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, she became one due to her ancestor, Sepira.

Luce was kind and caring, always having a smile on her face at all times. She believed in fate more than anything, for the she believed that the future was absolute… She sacrificed her happiness for her child and did not regret a single thing that she did.

A woman that truly should've been revered for her selflessness and the wisdom that she demonstrated that was way beyond her years.

The world was her oyster and she decided that she would anything, as long as her daughter's future was in question, to rectify the Tri-Ni-Set.

What most people did not know was that the Acrobaleno pacifiers hold a higher purpose. Matched with the Vongola rings and the Mare rings, they were a part of the Tri-Ni-Set.

This device was created for the sole purpose of guiding the growth and development of the Earth. As well as, balancing the life force upon the Earth on top of the guidance.

The objects that were needed for this device to work was the Vongola rings, the Mare rings, and the Acrobaleno pacifiers.

The Vongola Rings Miracle's is the ability to travel down the Vertical Space-Time Axis, which is represented by the name Vongola, which means Clam.

The Mare Rings Miracle's is the ability to travel horizontally along the Space-Time Axis, which is represented by the name Mare, which means Sea.

And the Acrobaleno Pacifiers Miracle's is the ability to exist as points in space and time, which is represented by the name Arcobaleno, which means Rainbow.

In all, they were called the 'The Miracles of the Tri-Ni-Set's Elements.' Of course, Luce couldn't do all of the Acrobaleno responsibilities by herself…

Luce was bestowed upon the power of a seer, a prophet if you will. Following her visions of the future, Luce had done everything that was asked and expected of her. She did not complain about the curse that always had plagued the Sky Acrobaleno with a shortened lifespan. For it was not her place to.

She recruited six other individuals that were perfect candidates for the Acrobaleno pacifiers. Reborn was the Sun, Lal Mirch was the Rain, Fon was the Storm, Verde was the Lightning, Skull was the Cloud, and Mammon was the Mist.

At first, they did not trust her, or each other. Most unfortunate, for they couldn't contribute to the Tri-Ni-Set if they were too busy being suspicious of each other. But, Luce still didn't complain, but instead made them bond with each other in different ways.

She partnered them up in missions, she made cookies for them, and made sure that they didn't weasel out of the weekly meetings that she held. They had to be around each other, so they couldn't find an excuse to not trust each other.

It took months, but eventually they started trusting her and the others that called themselves the 'Strongest Seven'.

Of course, when good things happen, then bad things are bound to come afterward. It started when Luce got pregnant with her daughter, Aria. This meant that she would die soon, for the next Sky Acrobaleno heir was already growing inside of her stomach.

She was, ironically enough, seven months pregnant when she turned herself and the rest of the Acrobaleno into babies. It was necessary for the stability of the Tri-Ni-Set that they would have endure their smaller forms. Although everyone else was horrified and shocked about what had happened, Luce simply went on her way.

After all, there was no reason for her to stick around, for her job was nearly complete. Luce grieved silently over the fact that the boy, Colonnello, had been turned into a baby, too. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to protect the woman he loved, but the universe punished him anyway.

But, moreover, she mourned for her Acrobaleno… They could've led full, whole lives in their adult forms, but could not because of the 'Curse of the Rainbow'. It wasn't fair, but she did not complain, for her sorrow would not make a difference.

Eventually, she gave birth to her beautiful daughter, Aria, who had to go through the tragedy of seeing her mother slowly wither away. She was barely old enough to understand why her mother died, but she did. Eventually.

Aria had gotten her hands on some old journals that her mother had written in, every day. They told her everything about the curse and how that Aria would now have to go through what her mother went through. She was to die much earlier than she was supposed to, and she was required to produce a child that had to take over as Sky Acrobaleno when she died.

Aria grew up with that looming over head, but like her mother, she did not complain. For that was her fate and she would never be able to change it. Like her mother before her, Aria became the boss of the Giglio Nero and she eventually fell in love with a man named Gamma.

Aria knew that revealing her feelings would only hurt both of them in the long run, so she just flirted with him on occaison. Not giving out any implications that they would be anything more than Boss and subordinate. A shame, really, for she knew that Gamma felt the same way towards her, as she did him. But, he did not seek for anything more than that, for he sensed her hesitation.

Some years later, Aria had given birth to a daughter… Yuni. No one from the Giglio Nero knew about her, for Aria didn't want her involved in the mafia, yet. Her efforts were in vain though, because Aria had already foreseen her death.

She became ill and she was to die after Yuni's seventh birthday. When she did, Yuni was to take over as the next Sky Acrobaleno and the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Aria had been successful in her attempts to hide her status as a mafia don from Yuni. So, it was only after the event of her death that Yuni had found out about her mother being the 9th boss of the Giglio Nero.

She could only grieve for only a short amount of time, before Yuni was faced by the responsibility of being both a boss and the third Sky Acrobaleno. Eventually, she met Reborn, who she saw as her uncle in the coming years.

He understood because he was with Luce and Aria through thick and thin. He became a confidant and someone that would lend his shoulder to cry on when things became too much. He truly is the Sun in all aspects of the word…

That aside, Yuni mostly took after her grandmother, Luce, most dominantly in looks. But, she shared her mother's and grandmother's personalities. She was polite, unselfish, caring, and kind to the extreme.

But, that all changed when the Giglio Nero Famiglia started to lose strength and power. In order, to help protect her family, Yuni scheduled a meeting with Byakuran, who at the time was the boss of the Gesso Famiglia.

Shortly after the meeting, Yuni came out with a completely different personality and attitude. Byakuran had given her a powerful drug that dulled her heart. She announced to the Gesso and the Giglio Nero that the two famiglias would merge and become the Millefiore, in which Byakuran would be head.

As the result of the merge, Yuni became bitter and cold-hearted. She then became leader of the Black Spell and the Captain of the 1st Calendula Squad. The Sky Acrobaleno could not be expected to function properly when her heart is dulled like this, so fate decided that she will come back to her senses during the first round of Choice.

She had went to a 'faraway place' during her run as commander of Black Spell and flourished as the Sky Acrobaleno during the escapade. Yuni now knew what she must do...

Yuni had foreseen several events that would also lead to her death. At first, she was not afraid. She had grown up knowing that she would die at a young age, just as her mother and grandmother before her.

But, when the time came, she felt... Scared. Yuni did not want to die at the tender age of sixteen. For her it was too soon. She needed to revive the dead Acrobaleno and she couldn't do that by living.

As she faced down Byakuran, Yuni later sacrificed herself to revive the dead Arcobaleno by using her Flames, but it grew weaker because she feared death. At that point, she felt resigned for she knew that she would fail on her mission.

Her saving grace came in the form of her most precious person, Gamma. He said that she did not have to be afraid to die, because he would be dying with her, so she wouldn't be alone.

At the moment, Yuni wasn't scared anymore.

Yuni and Gamma then became the sacrifice to revive the Arcobaleno. Out of all the other Sky Acrobaleno, Yuni was the first one to not have to die alone, but to have died with someone that loved her, as much as she loved him.

In essence, Yuni was the most lucky one by far. But, there was one characteristic that was shared between the three Sky Acrobaleno.

They lived with the knowledge that they would die earlier than planned because the curse that plagued them for three generations. They lived trapped and chained by fate.

But, they died free... Like angels flying in the wind. And that is what everyone can agree on.

_The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! **

**R&R**


End file.
